Meet the Sohmas, America!
by Starskysea
Summary: Tohru, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki decide to go for a trip to America, but what happens when a mob of Fruits Basket fans greet them at the airport…! Extremely weird, and hopefully funny. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't know a lot about airplanes and stuff, so don't freak when you see the bad use of vocabulary…

Enjoy…!

**Chapter 1: Oh My GOD!**

Natsuki Takaya was calmly sitting in an airplane flying towards America, New York. This was her very first flight to America, and she was extremely excited.

"I am finally going to meet all my American fans!" she thought happily as she looked out of the window. She was going to have so much fun. A few minutes later, the plane landed. Natsuki Takaya walked along the corridor, out the little door and on the rails. She saw a whole mob of people of different ages, nationalities, social statuses. She saw people brandishing pictures of her and her main characters, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and others. She saw people cheering, and laughing, and being happy. She saw all that, and suddenly, the crowd hushed. Everyone stopped talking, and stared wide eyed at something behind her. She looked at her fans, and wondered what was happening.

Then, she heard a male voice say: "WHAT. THE. HELL!" Not any voice, either. A very particular voice. She turned slowly, and a gasp escaped her throat. There stood…no…it was impossible…still, there stood none other than Kyo Sohma, looking at her. And behind him, Tohru, Yuki and Shigure. Natsuki Takaya nearly collapsed. But she didn't. She stood still, and so did…well…the characters she had invented. Tohru was the first one to speak.

"Umm…Gure-nii-san, why are there pictures of us all over the place?" she said, addressing our favorite inu. "We must have been expected." Answered the handsome fatherly figure frowning slightly at the crowd, which oohed and aahed with awe. "WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL IS MY PICTURE DOING THERE!" yelled Kyo pointing in various direction in which banners and posters of him stood poised and visible to everyone.

"I don't know, Kyonkichy darling, answered Shigure with a trace of amusement in his voice, but I'm sure this lady can tell us!" He looked at Natsuki Takaya expectantly. His next phrase (which was gonna be "Do you know what is going on, charming lady?") was cut short by Natsuki Takaya. You're not real! She said. Everybody stared. Kyo broke the silence.

"How that I'm not real? YOU WANNA FIGHT ME TO SEE JUST HOW REAL I AM!" Natsuki Takaya barely paid attention. "This must be some kind of hologram or something" she mumbled loud enough for the Sohma's to hear. "What's a hologram" asked Tohru with curiosity. Yuki was the one to answer: "It's like watching a DVD on a screen, except that the image is made in 3D in the air next to you."

Tohru nodded, as if starting to truly understand the situation. Then silence again. Broken by Shigure's weak attempt at a joke: "Well, if we were holograms, we wouldn't be able to do this…" he said, kissing Natsuki Takaya with very real and solid lips. That was the last straw. Natsuki Takaya screamed, a loud, shrill sound, like a fire siren but so much louder. Then everyone in the audience started talking, yelling, and crying out. It was chaos at the airport, with the Sohma's at the very center of it.

And suddenly, silence again. Because one girl, no older than eleven or twelve had managed, in the confusion, to run up to the nearest Sohma and hug him. And a cat lay in her arms. That's when it was Kyo's turn to scream. Loudly and deeply and for very long. Then the girl started screaming, and then the whole crowd. Yuki asked Shigure calmly: "Should we call Hatori". Shigure answered calmly: "No, too many people to get their memories erased." Tohru just gaped. The girl who had hugged Kyo dropped him to the floor and ran away, crying. Hell broke loose.

That's when the security kicked in, bringing the three Sohma's, Tohru and Natsuki Takaya sagely away and into a VERY safe police station.

Who knows what'll happen next…


	2. Chapter 2

Drama, drama, nothing but drama…! Actually, maybe a little humor to spice things up…

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2-Author Rights**

-Ok, what's going on here, asked the chief police officer staring at the people sitting in front of him with distaste. His expression changed when Kyo abruptly turned back into a man. That's when things got a little more complicated.

-I call on my author's right! Yelped Natsuki Takaya, looking at her not so two dimensional creations with shock.

-I'm sorry, lady, but what are you talking about? Asked Shigure with confusion. The only author that I know of here is myself, and be sure that I haven't copied any of your works…

-GODDAMN I CREATED YOU! Yelled Natsuki Takaya losing control. I INVENTED YOU! I DRWEW YOU, MADE UP STORIES ABOUT YOU, MADE YOU LIVE!

Everyone was staring at her now, bewildered.

-What…? Asked Yuki with mild surprise. You INVENTED us? DREW us?

-Miss, I think you need some rest and a good dose of aspirin now, said a young police officer walking into the room. He obviously didn't know about what was happening there. The chief officer was still gaping at Kyo's naked form, who was in turn pulling on a jacket Shigure had handed him. Tohru stared at everyone in turn with eyes as round as a ball and as big as a watermelon and Yuki sat still as a stone. Natsuki Takaya was in hysterics.

-What happened here? Asked the policeman calmly, surveying the scene.

Shigure was the one to answer, probably the only one who was in a good enough state to.

-What happened is we came out of the plane to a crowd of people holding banners of us and yelling our names. Then, we met this lady who affirms to have created us and thinks that we're not real. Then, some girl jumped at my cousin here, and well…the results are…well, yeah. So there.

-A cat…a cat is a man and a man is a cat and a cat turns into a man and a man turns into…, mumbled the chief officer, too shocked to speak.

The younger policeman answered.

-I am sorry for the inconveniences, he told the Sohmas. We'll figure this out somehow! Now if you'd like a cup of tea…?

-BUT I CREATED THEM! Yelled Natsuki Takaya. You can't just let them go!

-Lady, I think you're a little bit…

-FINE! Don't believe me, fine! But I have proof!

-Proof…?

That's when Natsuki Takaya pulled a manga out of her bag. A very familiar manga. The officer took it in his hands, looked at the title, looked at the author.

-This was written by you…, he said. But manga is not really my thing, you know…

-OPEN IT! Look at the pictures, look at the names!

He opened. He looked. Then, he looked at the Sohma's, then back at the manga, then at Natsuki Takaya.

Disbelief seeped through his voice.

-But they're just some manga characters…, he whispered. The chuckled: Oh, they're probably fans who dress like your characters miss Natsuki! No need to worry.

-YOU DON'T GET IT YOU BSTRD! Yelled Natsuki Takaya.

That's when Kyo got hugged for the second time that day. Yuki and Shigure promptly joined him in their animal states with a few hugs from Natsuki Takaya.

-Dogs and rats and cats…, mumbled the chief officer.

The other policeman stared.

Natsuki Takaya laughed.

-Oh, and do any human beings do THAT? She asked.

-Oh. My. God! Said the policeman.

That's when things got EXTRA complicated. Because suddenly, everybody noticed the gravity of the situation. Some realized only part of it (the Sohma's), others understood the whole of it (Natsuki and the officers).

But what could they do? And what, what really was true?


End file.
